paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agnes
Agnes belongs to Lunar Lex. She is the Paw Patrol's marine bioligist pup. Personality Agnes is an extremely sweet and caring pup, and is very easy to get along with. She does have occasional feelings of fear and sadness because of her past, but she's always comforted by her friends. She's also very curious, especially about the ocean. She has a trainee that's a husky-shepherd named Heather, and the two get along well. Heather comes when one needs to be on land and the other needs to be in the water. Usually, Heather's the one on land. Bio Agnes is a Marine Biologist pup who grew up near the sea. She always had a love for it and the creatures in it. However, she came from a cruel family. Being the runt of the litter, her family, even her parents, would always bully her and put her down, giving her low self esteem. Her only source of comfort was the ocean. One day, she thought the teasing was the last straw and ran away from home crying. However, once she found the Paw Patrol, they saw how much she knew about the sea and how much she cared about it. They offered her to join, and she said yes. Now that she's got a spot on the team, she's much happier and in a much better environment. Agnes later befriends a mutt named Timothy after seeing him down in the dumps. The two really get to know each other, until eventually when they're teens, they fall in love and start dating. When they're adults, they get married and Agnes has three pups named Drew, Jeremy, and Vulcan. In the crack-ship fanon, Agnes marries Marshall. Appearance Agnes is a Jack Russell terrier and Springer Spaniel mix. She has dark brown fluffy ears and some dark brown fluff on the top of her head. Also, her tail is dark brown and fluffy as well. She has an orangish-tan back and "hood", with some orangish-tan spots near her back legs. She has lime green eyes and tends to blush a lot. She also has some dark brown freckles and a light brown nose. She's rather small, being the runt of her litter. Uniform(s) Agnes has two uniforms; a land one and scuba gear, for looking closer at underwater life. For her land uniform, she wears a purple buttoned shirt with yellow sleeves and a purple and yellow cap. Her scuba gear looks exactly like Zuma's, only purple with yellow accents. Her land uniform is her default one, but if she's needed underwater for a mission, she'll change into her scuba gear. Her tag has a purple background, and has white lines that resemble waves on it. Trivia Tools *Underwater camera *Stopwatch *Fishing net *Scuba gear (Optional) Vehicle *Agnes's vehicle is quite complicated. It can become a car-like vehicle on land, a boat in the water, and a submarine underwater. It has a blue button for making it become a car, a green one to make it become a boat, and a yellow one to make it become a submarine. Fear(s) *Agnes is afraid of her loved ones and friends turning against her and leaving her, after what happened in her past. *She's also afraid of big cats like lions. Catchphrases *"Agnes has got this!" *"Find me near the sea!" Random *Agnes was about to be sold as an adopt, but I loved her too much so I kept her. *Her favorite food is watermelon. *Like Chase, she's allergic to feathers, but her feather allergy isn't nearly as bad as his. *Her BFF is named Gladys and sometimes they work together, even though Gladys mostly studies marine life and Agnes both studies and rescues marine animals. *When Agnes gets older, she mentors Egbert. *She has a pet baby seal named Slipper. Gallery Agnes's other outfit.png|Agnes's scuba gear. Agnes.png|Agnes, drawn by Sarah the FBI pup. Category:Females Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Dogs